One of Us
by Retro-7
Summary: The Noah Clan is having a dinner party and Allen is invited! Whether he wants to be or not.


A/N: Warning contains blood and Allen's noahfication is generally uneasy.

* * *

One of Us

* * *

Allen felt his forehead stung and pulsating from the stigmata forming across his head. He pulled against the retrains but to no use, he was tied to the chair real good. He kept his eyes closed refusing to acknowledge his captors. Or at least tried to until the second eldest noah member suddenly hugged the air out his lungs.

"Alleeeen~! Wake up! The party is about to start!", Allen felt like he was about to pass out when Road was pulled away by Tyki.

"Let go Road, you know that's the Earl's seat.", the girl sighed and went to her seat across the table. Allen scanned around the room and noticed that he was seated at a dining table and the noahs were taking their seat. The akuma maids pulled their chairs and gave them drinks.

"What would you like to drink, master?", one of the maids bowed politely toward Allen. It took him a minute to register that she was addressing him. He stayed silent.

"An act of insubordination? Oh my, pray tell me why you haven't given Allen his drink yet? Maybe punishment will straighten you up.", Sheril said smugly enjoying the look of terror on Allen's face.

"Water! Just give me water!", the maid quickly gave the teen his drink. He glared at Sheril who only smiled and sipped on his wine. He honestly don't know why he was given water since he was tied to the chair.

He noted that the table was full except for two empty chairs, one meant for Skin Bolic and the one next to him meant for The Millennium Earl. There was chatter among the noahs exchanging banter, talking about their days, and occasionally a utensil is thrown across the table. The exorcist turned and saw the Demon Eye noah was seated next to him, probably there to keep him in line.

"No, I just want to stay away from Jasdevi.", Wisely spun his straw around his juice. The stigmata throbbed once again. _Ugh_. His head was killing him.

"Cry me a river.", the 5-eyed noah said. Allen had it with the smartass, he was about to say something when the door open revealing the Millennium Earl. The table quieted for a bit allowing the maker to speak.

"It such a pleasure to have you back, Neah!", Allen glare harden.

"Oh? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Adam!", Allen said nothing.

"Oh! I know maybe this will help!", the Earl shed his suit uncovering his human form. Allen audibly gasp. "...Mana…", he whispered so softly no one heard it. The Earl took a seat next to the distressed teen who looked like he was about to pass out. The exorcist averted his eyes away from the Earl not caring he had to look at Wisely's awful face.

"You're sweating! You, Akuma! Get a wet towel!", the butler ran off.

"No. This can't be, I'm dreaming. None of this is real. No, no, no.", he pulled against the restraints his wrist rubbed raw from the chafing. The white haired noah looked like he was examining him, searching his mind, his eyes widen in surprise before becoming neutral again.

The butler wiped Allen's bloodied forehead with a towel dampened with cold water. Tears bubbled at the corners of his eyes. The shock almost overtook him until a painfully familiar voice grounded him to reality.

"How are you? Are you feeling better?", the man with Mana's face asked. Allen took a couple deep breaths trying to calm down. Having a breakdown in front of the Noah family is far from ideal. No, he was sure the Earl was doing this on purpose to get a reaction, however the look of fear and caring on his face look genuine.

"I'm good.", Allen forced out shakily. The faint stigmata was beading up with blood again.

"Don't worry the pain is temporary. Soon you wouldn't even notice it. Oh, the food is ready!", the door opened with maids and butler in a line each with a plate in their hands. They carefully placed the plate in front of each Noah before lifting up the cloche. It was steak served with shrimp scampi and mash potato. The aroma made Allen's mouth water but he has no interest in eating. One of the maids tied a bib to Allen and another tried to spoon feed him some of the mash potato. Allen turned his head in protest.

"Come on Allen, eat! The food is delicious.", Tyki urged. Allen gritted his teeth.

"As if I-", the maid took the opportunity to shove the spoon in his mouth as he heard the twins giggling far away.

"Allen~ how are you liking the party we threw for you? We made it special~", Road ask gleeful.

"Why are you doing this to me?", his fist tightened.

"To welcome another member to the family.", a large set man with a goatee and sunglasses resting on his head said. His name is Mercym a voice said to Allen. Allen turned to Wisely.

"I didn't say that.", he smirked. Infuriating, every single member of the Noah Family are, Allen growled.

"You'll get used to us.", Wisely assured. But that mind reading noah was the most infuriating out of the bunch.

The dinner continued on normally, but it made it all the more odd. Intermix with conversations about where they went, or plans on the next family gathering were plans about an akuma attack on a town, and brags about killing exorcists (God he hoped those weren't his friends), and being force fed throughout it all wasn't helping. This isn't a dinner party- it's a gross parody of one.

When everyone finished the akuma slaves cleared the area, and placed a glass bowl with a single scoop of ice cream topped with mint and raspberries. Allen saw that a cake was being placed on the table. The cake was huge and written in icing read 'Welcome Back to the Family 14th", his gut retch.

The Earl got up from his chair raising his glass clinking it with the dessert spoon signaling everyone's attention.

"We gather here to welcome the newest member of our family. The 14th has at last came home!", everyone clapped but Allen can see some of them were apprehensive, notably Sheril.

"It is unfortunate that the 8th disciple isn't with us to enjoy this joyous occasion, but he'll show up again soon, and the Noah Family will stand strong once more, and we will trample those ants at the Black Order and this war that has gone on for far too long will finally end.", the noahs cheered at the Earl's words. "Cheers", they all raised their glasses up high. Oh, how nice, one of the maids next to him raised a glass for him, Allen thought sarcastically.

"You should stop rebelling, your place is with us. For all of eternity.", Tryde said.

"Are you saying this to me or Neah?", Allen spat.

"Both", the stoic noah said calmly. A piece of cake was placed in front of Allen.

" _Never_."

"And why is that? Why do you refuse to accept us?, Earl asked.

"Because I'm not one of you! I have a family- my friends!"

"They abandoned you."

"You're wrong."

"You know I'm right.", Earl took a bite of cake. An akuma offered a spoonful of cake and ice cream to Allen, no use in refusing if they were going to force feed him, so he took a bite.

"Say Sheril."

"Yes, Lord Millennium?", he asked politely.

"I was thinking, you wouldn't mind Allen being apart of your family would you?", Allen spat out his cake and Sheril turned pale.

"Ah-Uh- well you see I've been thinking that maybe I have enough kids. Wisely (especially Wisely) and Road can be such a handful, you know! Why not have Tyki adopt Allen? Have him marry, and take in Allen, and start a family. The two get along great-"

"Don't push this on me!", Tyki chided his older brother.

"Wha? Please papa, I want Allen to be my brother!", Road protested.

"I'll think about it.", Road in huffed in annoyance to her father's answer.

"Forget it. We'll talk about this later.", Earl said disappointedly. Allen sighed in relief.

"But if neither Sheril or Tyki is willing to adopt you, I would.", the 1st disciple offered a warm smile towards the 14th. Allen's blood turned cold.

" **NO!** Mana is my father! He'll always be my father-you're just an imposter!", the Earl's expression harden at the mention of Mana's name.

"Forget about Mana.", the maker urged.

"Never, he's my father, he raised me, he loves me!", Allen hissed. His skin started to gray and his stigmata became more prominent.

"He's a bad man!", Jasdevi yelled in unison.

"He tore this family apart!", Feedler argued.

"And he took the 14th with him.", Mercym added.

"He poisoned his mind with lies and slander.", Lulubell spoke up.

"He brought upon this tragedy.", Mightra jeered.

"You're wrong!", Allen protested.

"Do you really think that Mana loved you unconditionally? That he is innocent from all wrong-doings while his brother was the one at fault. That he didn't have an alternative motive to taking you in as a child. Oh child, the things he did, the blood he spilt. He deserves no sympathy.", Wisely challenged. Damn this and damn the tears threatening to fall.

"No.", Allen denied. His mind started dissociating from his current situation, his mind and body numbed, but his tears fell regardless.  
"Stop playing ignorance and accept the truth... _Please_. We can make a new start- what happened 35 years ago is behind us. You're home now and that's all that matters.", the Earl rested his hand on Allen's shoulder.

"AHHHHH! HAAA", blood gushed out of the cursed markings on his forehead and dripped down his face, it got in his eyes and mouth, his eyes rolled back. His body started convulsing uncontrollably. A maid stuffed a towel in his mouth before he bite down hard.

"It's starting.", Road pointed out.

"Just let go.", Earl pleaded. Allen turned to face him.

Allen was losing faith. This was his end. He will die, not in battle, not from old age, he won't even die with friends and love ones around him, but with the people he grew up despising. At the very least he'll meet Mana again in heaven.

But looking at the Earl's face… Mana's face, he remembered the last words his father said to him.

Always keep walking.

* * *

A/N: No joke, one of my favorite tropes/scenes in media is the dinner scene. I have a headcanon that whenever a new noah comes into being they throw a dinner party in the same vain as Freaks. But in Allen's case it would probably be more like The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

I want the ending to be a little more open ended so excuse the vagueness. Whether or not Allen lived is up for your interpretation.

Comments, suggestions, and critiques are welcome.


End file.
